The Government of The UCM Empire
Welcome to the Home Page of The UCM Empire's Government. Our Goal is to Educate the new; To ensure Peaceful Co-Existence while maintaining Peaceful Expansion of Our Great Empire. UCM Empire History Page UCM Empire Email: UCMEmpire@GMail.com The UCM Government We the Joint People of The UCM Empire, Do bind in agreement towards a Social Democracy, for the preservation of freedom; Through''' Faith, Morality, Law, and Education we find Liberty and wisdom to build a better society and such is the cultural significance of the People of the UCM Empire. In this we prosper and are at peace with ourselves and others. '''States of the Empire UCM - Capital UCM Empire Barbara UCM Empire Noarita UCM Empire Olivia Grace 'Status of the Empire' The status of the Empire is a quick guide to disasters, wars, and threat level indicators of the UCM Empire: 'Civil Status:' Total Empire Threat Level: '' '''LOW THREAT LEVEL '''''Total Empire Condition Level: FULLY OPERATIONAL Total Empire Readiness Level: ' FULL READINESS ' Total Empire Travel Advisory: By Passport or Official Documents - No Delays Total Empire Embassy Report: General Advisory: Low Threat, Increased Security Precautionary Total Empire Terrorism Threat Level:'' ' Low - Restricted''' UCM EMPIRE CAPITAL: NORMAL OPERATIONS UCM EMPIRE BARBARA: NORMAL OPERATIONS UCM EMPIRE NOARITA: NORMAL OPERATIONS UCM EMPIRE OLIVIA GRACE: NORMAL OPERATIONS UCM OFM: Level 3 ALERT 'Military Status' War Status: 'Not At War' Land Defense Units: 'OPERATIONAL READY' Land Offensive Units: 'OPERATIONAL READY' Air Defense Units: 'OPERATIONAL READY' Air Offensive Units: 'OPERATIONAL READY' Supply Units: 'OPERATIONAL READY' Naval First Fleet: 'Active Duty' Naval Second Fleet: 'Active Duty' 'Naval Third Fleet:'' ' '''Active Duty Naval Fouth Fleet: 'Active Duty' Naval Fifth Fleet: 'DRY DOCK/UNDER CONSTRUCTION' Mobile Squad A: 'OPERATIONAL READY' Mobile Squad B: 'OPERATIONAL READY' Mobile Squad C: 'OPERATIONAL READY' Mobile Squad D: 'TRAINING/STANDBY' Mobile Squad E: 'PARTIAL OPERATIONAL' Nuclear Arms: 'FULL READINESS' 'Government Departments and Agencies' 'Office of the Emperor' ' ' ' ' This office provides a one source of all Empire Needs. Emperor Derek of UCM is the official title to all who serve as Emperor. Meaning Ruler/Leader of the People of UCM. Elections are for life and it takes one year to complete each transition. Each member of the Representative parties that have at least 15% or more following are represented direct to the Office of the Emperor. This maintains the Ideals of Social Democracy and secures the representation of each major party. Minor parties under the 15% threshold are represented by the Office of Joint Ambassadorial Services as a whole. This office supports this staffing and is one reason for higher than average cost of government. In coordination with all major groups, each are represented in multiple areas of the government. This created competition allows for a better and more inclusive management system. The Emperor is Head, followed by his 3 advisers, the Central Administrators Office, the Central Communication and Coordination Agency, all Imperial and local governments and agencies. The Major and Minor parties are self-regulated with oversight and help reduce government cost while representing more. At one time the panel of major parties was 8, as allowance was allowed with only a 10% threshold. Now they usually consists of 3-4 Major groups, and 15-20 Minor Groups; represented by the Joint Ambassadorial service. This is a great inclusive method and has been used for over 125 years without any major protest. ' ' 'Central Administrators Office' Progression and Research Panel Space Administration Office of Joint Ambassadorial Services Imperial Honor Guard Imperial Counter Strike Guard ' ' 'Central Communication and Coordination Agency' Department of Records Imperial Expansion Planning Commission Imperial Emergency Management Office Joint Economic Board Office of Joint Advisers 'Department of Defense ' The Department of Defense is the major military presence organization in The UCM Empire. 3 Generals, 3 Admirals, and The Grand Imperial Armed Forces Commander make up the major leadership of the UCM Armed Forces. Their Scope of Leadership include: 'The Grand Imperial Armed Forces Commander' Coordinates ALL Naval, Land Forces, and Air Forces to Central Administrators Office This is our most Honored and Highest Command Rank; Leads the Imperial Honor Guard 'General of Intel Ops and TSM' Joint Intelligence Alliance Imperial Counter Terrorist JTF UCM-SA Squad A UCM-IA Squads AG UCM Imperial Guard FB Guardians COOP Division '''''General of United Defense Forces Joint Defense Alliance UCM Imperial Guard HU Guardians of Freedom Civil Defense Protocol Command UCM-MMU 'General of Unified Forces Elite' UCM-BDA UCM-UNA UCM-OT UCM-MU UCM-JSAF Guardians Of Honor 'Admiral of Navy' 'UCM Naval First Fleet': 'ACTIVE DUTY EXCERCISES' UCM Naval Second Fleet: 'ACTIVE DUTY EXCERCISES' UCM Naval Third Fleet: 'ACTIVE DUTY EXCERCISES' UCM Naval Fouth Fleet: 'ACTIVE DUTY EXCERCISES' UCM Naval Fifth Fleet: 'DRY DOCK/UNDER CONSTTUCTION' UCM Naval Sixth Fleet: 'UNDER CONTRACT - DELAYED' UCM Naval Seventh Fleet: ENGINEERING 'Admiral of Strategic Command' UCM-AN1 UCM-AN Squad AD Guardians ASF 'Admrial of Trifortus' UCM-AC1 UCM-SC Squad F UCM-TSM-9 UCM-SFS Division B Project Sigma The Pentagon Project 'Department of the Imperial Affairs' Imperial Consumer Affairs Commission Department of Energy and Nuclear Regulation Department of Preservation Department of Commercial Regulation Environment Protection Committee Department of Transportation Foreign Visitor Office Office of Tax Regulations 'Department of Justice' Department of Codes and Ethics Oversight Imperial Investigation Commission Office of the Justice Committee Imperial Enforcement and Enactment Force Judicial Imperial Guardians 'Office of the Provence of Barbara' The UCM Empire Provence of Barbara is governed by Elected Grand Statesman Oren C. Martell. His offices oversights the welfare and community of the Provence Barbara. To ensure inclusion and proper management Oren has continued to grow the Empires Coordination and Joint Response Teams. Oren is Head of the Economic Sectors in the Empire, as well. Direct reporting of the Barbara Imperial National Guard resides with Oren and directly reports to the Office of the Emperor. 'Office of the Provence of Noarita' The UCM Empire Provence of Noarita is governed by Elected Grand Statesman Corbin F. Aterau. His offices oversights the welfare and community of the Provence Noarita. Corbin has been directly involved in the international community and is a major proponent to a good naval presence. He is a strong trader and swift to react to Emergency situations. He has been honored by the Imperial Honor Guard for his commitment to our success. Corbin is Head of the International Sectors in the Empire, as well as the International Trade Association. Direct reporting of the Noarita Imperial National Guard resides with Corbin and directly reports to the Office of the Emperor. 'Office of the Provence of Olivia Grace' The UCM Empire Provence of Olivia Grace is governed by Elected Grand Statesman Victoria Delgato. Her offices oversights the welfare and community of the Provence Olivia Grace. Delgado has been directly involved in the transitional community and is a major role in the Joining of the Provenance into the UCM Empire. She is a strong leader and swift negotiator. Victoria is Head of the Welfare and Imperial Development Program in the Empire, as well She is part of Peace United and Social Director for Imperial needs. Direct reporting of the Olivia Grace Imperial National Guard resides with Victoria and directly reports to the Office of the Emperor. 'UCM Office of Financial Management' In effort to help control the economic growth and development of the UCM Empire; The OFM was created. The OFM is head by a joint staff that includes representatives of all four countries and an appointed head of the committee. This organization is the spearhead to the economic management of the Empire and directly reports to the Emperor in times of need; otherwise the OFM reports the the Central Administrators Office and the Central Communication and Coordination Administration. Strong ties with both areas that directly advise the Emperor and Grand Statesman allows for a better Joint Cooperation and security to the Empires Economical needs. This office is under the codes of ethics of the UCM Empire. The Grand statesman is appointed by the Emperor and voted by all four Provinces. The current OFM Grand Statesman is Isaac Frotunato. 'UCM Empire Treaties and Trade Agreements' Sultana, Depot Air Base Agreement, Embassy Alliance - ACTIVE, OPEN, FEDERATION ALLY Mas Mota Empire, Depot Air Base Agreement, Embassy Alliance - ACTIVE, OPEN, FEDERATION ALLY Bundesrepublik Aquitanien, Peace Treaty, Depot Air Base Agreement, Embassy Alliance - ACTIVE, OPEN Advisory MittensLost Empire, Depot Air Base Agreement, Embassy Alliance - ACTIVE, OPEN, FEDERATION ALLY Empire of Metudela, Peace Treaty, Depot Air Base Agreement, Embassy Alliance - ACTIVE, OPEN The Union Of Unversal Empire, Embassy Alliance - ACTIVE, OPEN Advisory 'Disaster Information' Your Relief Resources (Example) - Both are Variables on displaced and injured after a disaster. Building Materials Units 250 Monthly Building Teams 3 Once Chemical Hazards Material Units 40 Chemical attack - Monthly Chemical Hazards Teams 1 Chemical Attack - Once Chemical Hazards Units 35 Chemical Attack - Once Cleanup Units 120 Once Electric Generators 20 Once Emergency Building Units 30 Once Field Hospital Material Units 430 Monthly Field Hospital Teams 3 Once Field Hospitals 25 Once Field School Material Units 120.2 Monthly Field School Teams 3 Once Field Schools 20 Once Food Units 250.64 Monthly Fuel Units 250.47 Monthly Helicopter Material Units 250 Monthly Helicopters 40 Once Innoculation Units 120 Once Nuclear Cleanup Material Units 70 Nuke Attack - Monthly Nuclear Cleanup Teams 1 Nuke Attack - Once Nuclear Cleanup Units 40 Nuke Attack - Once Tents 120 Once Trucks 100 Once